


Two Supersolider Popsicles

by bluedarlingblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedarlingblue/pseuds/bluedarlingblue
Summary: Based on a Tumblr postSomeone gets to thinking after the Battle of New York. If Steve is alive, what about his old pal Bucky?In which Bucky is pissed about what Steve has been doing since he’s been awake.





	Two Supersolider Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> new fic be nice! 
> 
> based on this post : https://pin.it/jsq3ddjujtzsdv

When the Battle of New York was over and the world was starting to begin again with this new information, someone had an idea. 

Captain Steven Grant Rogers had been out of the ice for almost three months and the overwhelming sadness of losing his old life had begun to hit him. He worked, ran missions, but it was obvious to his team that his heart was broken. The death of his best friend was still new to him, seventy years later. The pain of living in a time with memories, friends and home in another was difficult to say the least. 

The death of Agent Phillip Coulson was another dark reminder for some agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but a little ray of hope in this new world for others. Maria Hill was in charge of “clearing” of his office, which was just locking the door with the highest clearance possible. But for old times sake, she walked over to his desk, looking at the neat mess. 

A file caught her eye. She flipped it open and was greeted with a few papers, sticky notes with Coulson‘ neat handwriting, and in the bottom right corner, a black and white photo of a man, dressed in an 1940 army uniform.  
He was young, face clean shaven and sharp. His eyes looked away from the camera, happy and light. 

Agent Hill scanned the sticky notes. What she read shocked her.

“Sergeant, Howling Commandos, previous associates with Captain Rogers as childhood friends....

Assumed dead.....

Similar Erskine testing when held as POW, 1942?....

Alive?”

 

Maria’s mind was racing. Coulson thought that Captain America’s childhood friend was alive. Fury was going to love this. She grabbed the file and locked the door behind her.

_____  
It takes them over a year even to get a estimated location. 

It takes another six months to find him. 

But they find him.  
_____

Bucky wakes up in a hospital. Or what he thinks is a hospital. The room is small, walls painted light blue, a ceiling fan circling slowly.

But it’s not right. The bed is far to comfortable, strange beeping noises alien to him, machines that are white and clean and nothing like he has ever seen. 

The door opens. A woman walks in and he knows something is wrong. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore pants. Tight, black pants. 

Something was really wrong. 

Bucky ran through a few scenarios and decided against all things logical. 

As the strange woman got close, Bucky leaped out of the bed, pushed her out of the way, ripped open the door and ran. 

“He’s in the hall.” The woman’s voice is muffled but oddly calm. Bucky decides it really doesn’t matter.

Before he can get halfway down the hall way, men in black uniforms charge in, blocking his path.

“Alright,” Bucky thinks “Fuck it.”

Bucky’s right fist hits one guard in the face, but he is pulled back, the other guard behind him and attempts to put him a chokehold. Bucky elbows him in the stomach and the arm around his neck drops. The first guard has recovered enough to swing at Bucky, but his fist is caught by Bucky’s metal hand. 

Wait. Metal hand? 

The sound of a feminine voice throws him off ever more so. “Sergeant Barnes!” 

Bucky rips his eyes away from what is apparently his hand now, and locks eyes with the red haired woman. 

“Stop attacking these agents and listen for ten minutes, and I promise it will all make sense.” Her tone is firm but kind. 

“Where am I?” Bucky’s voice is harsh and gravely. 

“You’re in New York. In the year 2014.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide. This couldn’t be possible. He couldn’t still be alive. He fell from that stupid train and he watched Steve—

Steve. Dear God, Steve. 

“What?” his voice cracks, barely a whisper. 

The woman looks at him with pity and and almost sadness. “You’ve been asleep, Sarge. For seventy two years.” 

Her face is solemn for a moment, then breaks out into a grin. “I’ve always wanted to say that.

 

_____

“Ok, let me just— one more time? You’re telling me that a Nazi doctor used me as a lab rat for a knock off supersolider serum, that cause me to be able to survive a 500 foot drop into a ravine, freeze, and then seventy two years in ice at the bottom of said ravine?” 

“Yep.”

“And Captain America did the same thing, by intentionally crashing a HYDRA plane full of bombs into a glacier, without telling anyone where he was, then only to wake up seventy years and two weeks later and fight aliens that came through a hole in the sky lead by the adopted brother of Thor, with the help of Howard Starks son in a metal suit, a large green rage monster, a god, you and an assassin with a bow and arrow.”

“I think you got everything.”

“Why do I have a metal arm?”

_____

The red haired woman, Natasha Romanoff, looked over at Bucky. 

“He may not believe it’s you. You might have to convince him.” Natasha tells him with a sad smile. 

Bucky pauses and looks over at her. “Oh, he’ll know it’s me.” he says, slightly ominously. 

Bucky knows that Natasha is looking at him, but he’s took caught up in his head to care. Steven Grant Rogers was an idiot, and Bucky was beyond mad. But something caught his attention about the agents warning. 

“Wait. Why would he not believe it’s me?” Bucky asks. 

Natasha looks ahead, a cold look washing over her face. Steve hadn’t been doing well, even more so than normal, and she was worried. He wasn’t sleeping, instead just paced his floor in the tower all hours of the night. She didn’t care about his field performance, she was worried about her friend. They had grown close in the two years of missions and near death experiences and she knew Steve was a good person. He deserved better. 

“Living in a time with memories, friends and home in another isn’t easy. He’s put on a brave face, but...” she trailed off, lost in thought. 

 

Bucky nodded, his angry waning. Steve was know for putting on a brave face, even if he was losing it. 

They were standing in a large room with windows from the floor to the ceilings, which made Bucky a little nervous, if he was honest. Natasha told him they were on a base in upstate New York, a collection of skyscrapers and military officials. It was oddly comforting, seeing the units marching like ants on the ground below. 

An alarm rang out and pulled him from his thoughts in time to see a fancy black helicopter land on a landing pad just outside the large windows. 

Bucky watched as bodies climbed out of the helicopter. A small man, rumpled clothes and rectangular glasses exited first, his eyes locked on a pad of metal, a tablet, Natasha called them. 

He was followed by a short buff man, wearing a volley of arrows strapped to his back. The two talked calmly to each other, walking towards the clean glass doors on the far side of the landing pad. 

“That’s Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. Or as you called them, green rage monster and assassin with a bow and arrow.” Bucky nodded as Natasha narrated. 

The next person took out took Bucky’s breath away. He gasped. “Howard!” 

Natasha laughed, “Don’t say that time him, or he’ll disable your new arm.” Bucky looked at her with alarm as she continued. “Kidding. That’s Tony Stark, Howard’s only son.” 

Bucky turned away from the window. He knew Howard had to be dead, but a part of him wished. Howard was a good friend to Bucky during the war. 

A hand held his shoulder, and he took a deep breath. 

“C’mon. Let’s go see Captain America,” she smiled. “Wonder if he’ll sign my trading cards.” 

Bucky laughed and follow his new friend out of the room. 

They walked down a hallways and stopped at a door. Natasha looked at him. “Ready?” 

“Nope. Does he know I’m alive? Does he know I’m here?” 

“Nope.” And with that she walked into the room. 

“Shit,” he breathed. “Well, here goes nothing.” 

_____

The room was full, but his eyes locked onto Steve. He stood with arms crossed, leaning against a table. His blonde hair hadn’t changed, but his star spangled uniform had. A navy blue suit replaced the red stripes, and he had abs sewn onto the abdomen. 

Fucking abs sewn on a uniform. He lost it. 

“Is that a new uniform? I hate it.”

Steve turned his head toward the sound of the voice and his heart stopped. This wasn’t possible, it wasn’t happening, it wasn’t real. 

“Bucky?!” 

Something in Bucky snapped, and all the angry he had, all the worry just blew up. 

“You fucking idiot! I was dead for a day, Steve. A day!” Bucky yelled. Steve’s eyes were wide, his mouth hung open in shock. Bucky knew that this wasn’t the place to yell at a national hero, but he was to pissed off the care. 

“Did your fucking impulse control fall out of the train with me?! Crashing a plane in the Arctic, I can’t believe you! I thought rescuing the 107th in a dance costume with no fucking back up was bad, but holy shit, Steve, really?!” Bucky screamed. “And don’t even get me started on the fucking alien, Rogers! Aliens? You’d barely been awake for ten days! Ten days! You spent longer in the hospital for a broken bone in 1925!” 

The room was deadly silent and no one could truly believe what was happening. Bucky paced in short steps, fuming. 

“Do you take a vacation? Do you catch up on seventy years of shit? NO! You fight aliens! Fucking aliens! I swear to God, you’ve outdone yourself this time. Captain fucking America, the goddamn impulsive idiot! Aliens, Steve!” He paused, glaring. “I mean, did you even think to tell Carter your coordinates? Or jump out of the plane? Or something that wasn’t crashing it into the ocean?! You were 25! You had Peggy back in London, a good life waiting for you! But no, you just went and crashed a plane and died!” 

Bucky voice cracked. Steve had died. 

The room was eerily silent. All eyes were on Steve, waiting for the screaming match of the century. But what happened shocked people even more. 

Steve crossed the room in three quick steps, stopping just inches away from his old friend. He lifted his hands and held Bucky’s face, starring into familiar brown eyes. 

“Bucky?” Steve whispered, sounding almost unsure.

Bucky’s anger faded in an instant. He blinked. “Yes, you punk, it’s me.” 

Captain America let out a sob, and threw his arms around Bucky, holding him tight. “You were dead. You were dead.” he cried. 

“Well, I’m not dead now, quit your blubbering.” Bucky chastised, as tears streamed down his own face. 

The Avengers was gobsmacked. They stood in awe. After two years of knowing Steve Rogers, through battles and injuries, through deaths and loss, they had never seen him cry. 

Natasha smiled, knowing that this was probably going a certain way that would led to people having heart attacks due to shock. She nudged her teammates out of their awe and nodded toward the door. They silently agreed and left the two men alone. 

Steve pulled back and rested his forehead on Bucky’s. Clear blue eyes met stromy gray ones, full of love and happiness. 

Bucky’s eyes drifted down to Steve’s lips, and he smiled. He brushed his lips against Steve’s, once, twice. Steve sobbed and kissed him hard. 

It was messy and harsh, full of angry and love. But Steve hadn’t kissed the love of his life almost eight decades and he wasn’t going to hold back. 

The kiss was broken for the need to breathe, and Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck, breathless. 

“Please don’t ever leave me again.” Steve voice was muffled but raw. 

“Never again. I’m with you till the end of the line, my love.” 

Two men held each other close, and everything was alright in that moment.


End file.
